Written in the Sky
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: After the events of "Role Playing Gone Wrong," Logan finally gets around to asking Camille to the guys' choice dance...or does he? His track record for this sort of thing kind of sucks. Will he muster up the courage to ask Camille to the dance?


**A/N: "Big Time Disaster" won the 2011 BTR fic award for Best Logan/Camille Story under the Romance genre. "My Best Friend Is a Vampire" won the 2011 BTR fic award for best story under the Humor genre (oh, the irony). Thank you so much to everyone who voted for me! I had no expectations one way or the other. I was just stoked to have been nominated at all. Okay, so back to this story. This takes place after "Role Playing Gone Wrong." You don't necessarily need to read that to get this, but as far as timeline goes in my BTR story universe, yeah, that's when it happens. **

**Disclaimer: Me? Own something? You're joking, right?**

**Written in the Sky**

Jo and I were lounging by the pool. This was one of those rare occasions where we both had the day off. Her schedule has been so crazy lately, that I feel like I never get to see her anymore. The two of us are supposed to be best friends. My face lit up when I saw Logan head in our direction.

"I think Logan's going to ask me out to the guys' choice dance," I said to Jo.

"Hey Camille," Logan greeted with an unsteady voice.

"Logan," I replied.

Asking a girl out sounds simple enough. I mean on paper, it should be no problem at all for a guy. This was _Logan _we were talking about though. He wasn't like any other guy. Based on his track record when it came to stuff like this, I braced myself for what was sure to be a bumpy ride.

If I wasn't so anxious for him to ask me to the dance already, I would have felt bad for the poor guy. His hands were shaking. He kept fidgeting with his white v-neck. His knees were trembling so bad that they were knocking together.

"So…nice weather we're having today, huh?" Logan asked, before quickly averting his gaze and mouthing 'Why did I say that?'

Jo started giggling beside me. I rounded on her and narrowed my eyes at her. Just because _her_ boyfriend was good at this kind of thing didn't mean she could make fun of Logan. He was…_trying_…I think.

"Yeah, it's great. Was there something you wanted to ask me?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"N-no," Logan stuttered.

"No?"

"I mean yes!"

Logan fell silent, and I sat there waiting. I was quickly losing my patience with him. I didn't care if this was only the second time he had ever personally asked a girl out before. He was making way too big of a deal out of this.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

Logan was so startled by my outburst that he jumped. I'm pretty sure he jumped so high that his feet actually left the ground. He looked up at the sky.

"N-not this w-way," Logan stammered.

"What do you mean not this way?" I shouted back.

"You're not going to hit me, are you?"

Logan ducked his head. Once again, Jo started cracking up. As much as I hated to admit it, his reaction _was_ kind of adorable.

"Depends. What do you mean not this way?" I repeated. "Is there someone else?"

"No! Of course not!" Logan exclaimed.

_Smart boy!_ I breathed a small sigh of relief. Logan didn't have a long line of girls waiting to be his girlfriend. As horrible as it sounded, I was glad of that. It just meant that I didn't have to go and let those bimbos know who Logan belonged to.

"Then why aren't you going to ask me out?" I demanded.

"I never said I wasn't going to ask you out!" Logan replied.

Logan's face seemed to get paler by the second. A bead of sweat fell from his eyebrow. Quite honestly, he looked like he could hurl at any given moment.

"Then ask me out already!" I exclaimed.

"I can't!" Logan said, exasperated.

"Why not?"

"Because," Logan replied, his voice softening. "You said you wanted flare."

I smiled affectionately at him. _Aww!_ Wait a second. Did I say that out loud? Why is Logan looking at me funny?

"Is there something on my face?" I asked.

"No," Logan answered.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know. Why did you go 'Aww!'?"

"Because I can't believe you remembered."

"How could I forget?"

When The Palm Woods had its first school dance, Logan had tried and failed on several occasions to ask me to the dance. I gave him a little advice; advice that he still remembered to this day.

"Look, forget what I said, Logan. I don't care about flare. Just ask me," I said.

Logan turned to Jo for help.

"Hey, this is all you, buddy," Jo stated.

Logan gulped nervously, and quite loudly might I add.

"I…" he started to say.

"You…" I repeated.

"Wanted…"

"Wanted…"

"To know…"

"Uh-huh. What did you want to know?"

"If you'll excuse me. I think I'm going to be sick."

I threw my hands up in frustration, and without even getting my consent, Logan took off running, presumably to find a restroom.

"Unbelievable!" I said out loud.

"Hey, I think it's cute how nervous he gets," Jo commented.

"Cute, huh?"

"It's not _that_ cute though. I have a boyfriend: Kendall. I love Kendall."

I was going to say that I thought I made myself perfectly clear to Jo when she first came to The Palm Woods that Logan was off limits. At least I didn't have to worry about my best friend trying to steal my man. That would be kind of awkward.

Logan returned. He still looked an unhealthy shade of white. For some reason, he looked up at the sky again.

"I'm sorry about that," Logan said.

"It's okay. So, you were saying?" I replied.

"Oh, right. This was so much easier when I was role playing with Carlos."

I looked over at Jo, and the two of us had huge grins on our faces. I could hardly conceal my laughter.

"I'm sorry. You and Carlos were _what_ now?" I asked.

"Role playing. I was me, of course. Carlos was you, and I was practicing asking you out. Actually, come to think of it, it didn't go so well after all. I mean Carlos was good at asking me out, but I sucked at asking him out…or you out…well, you know," Logan explained, encroaching upon a world record for speed talking.

I was both highly amused and thoroughly confused all at the same time. Somewhere in that jumble, did I hear that Carlos asked Logan out? But weren't they role playing? So was that like me asking Logan out? I had no idea who was pretending to be who while who asked who what.

"Oh yeah!" Logan said thoughtfully.

He took both of my hands in his. At first, I gushed inside because he was holding my hands. But then, I realized that his palms were all sweaty, so then it became kind of gross. Plus, his hands were still trembling, so it felt like I was holding a vibrator or something.

"You look beautiful today," Logan said. "Not that you don't look beautiful everyday because you do. It's just that you look especially beautiful today."

I shook my hands free from his clammy grasp. I pulled my right hand back and slapped him hard across his cheek. The sound was not unlike that of a gun being fired. Logan had a bewildered expression on his face, and all the other residents who were lounging by the pool were now staring.

"You're just _now_ saying something!" I remarked.

"I meant to say it earlier, but I forgot," Logan replied.

"You forgot?"

"Did I say 'forgot'? I didn't mean forgot! I meant…er…uh…look at the sky. It sure is blue, isn't it?"

I slapped my forehead and rolled my eyes. Tell me Logan didn't just say that. As I was pulling my hand back to slap Logan a second time, I heard Jo utter a surprised gasp. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that she covered her mouth with one of her hands while she appeared to be looking up at the sky. Then, I heard the other residents of The Palm Woods currently poolside let out a collective "Aww!"

With my hand frozen in mid-air, I stopped what I was doing, and decided to look up at the sky myself. I remembered Logan kept looking up at the sky earlier too. What was in the sky that was so fascinating anyways? That's when I saw it. A blimp was floating by, and the marquee read: _Will you go to the dance with me, Camille? Love, Logan._

I threw my arms around Logan in an embrace as I leapt into his arms. However, he wasn't prepared, so I ended up tackling him to the ground. He let out an 'Oomph!' as the two of us fell to the ground with me landing on top of him. I lowered my face to his, and kissed him several times in succession. I kissed him all over that beautiful face of his; his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and most importantly, his lips. When I was done, he had lipstick stains all over his face.

He blushed fiercely. That was the most color his face had since I've seen him today. He had this oh-so cute deer in the headlights look written all over his face. I gazed into his chocolate eyes longingly.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging here. Will you? Will you go to the dance with me?" Logan asked.

"Heck yeah, I will! That was _so_ romantic I could just…" I started to say before my lips crashed into his.

All The Palm Woods residents lounging by the pool erupted in a loud applause as Logan and I shared a very passionate kiss. At first, it was just me doing all the kissing. Once he got over his shock though, he started to kiss me back just as passionately. The only reason we stopped kissing was because eventually, breathing started to become an issue. We gazed affectionately into each other's eyes, slightly breathless.

"I wish I could take all the credit for this, but this was actually a collaborative effort," Logan said, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I'm wearing James' lucky white v-neck. I had Kendall have Jo make sure you were down by the pool. As for Carlos, he's a people person. He knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy's cousin that owns a blimp and does this kind of thing."

"Still, it was amazing! You are amazing!"

"Stop it! You're making me blush!"

Sure enough, Logan's cheeks were starting to turn a rosy color. I lowered my face to his, and kissed him one more time.

**The End**

**A/N: Surprisingly, this was actually hard for me to write. I know I have a reputation for writing some of the best Logan/Camille stories, but lately, there hasn't been much Logan/Camille in the show, and by 'much,' I mean any. So anyways, yeah. I hope this didn't suck.**


End file.
